Ever So Slowly
by HPLunatic
Summary: Sarah is given a mysterious orb that will change her life for ever! A.N This is just a short story that I wrote for my guild! Enjoy and R&R!
1. Part One

Ever So Slowly

Part One

Disclaimer: I own the plot, Sarah, Jationary and Joe… And the driver, but he doesn't count!

Sarah, a blue gelert locked up in a great Meridell castle, wept long and hard. She had been kept a slave here for a long time, even before other Neopians had discovered Meridell and Darigan. Just because she was from Darigan she was kept here. The king of Meridell was evil… she knew it. Not just because that Sarah was from Darigan, but because of how cruel and harsh he was on others. How BADLY he wanted to hurt Darigan, how BADLY he wanted to kill Lord Darigan and all of his followers. Just because Lord Darigan wanted an orb… This is how Sarah got here…. A glowing orb…

"Sarah! Sarah come here darling!" Sarah's kind mother Jationary called.

"Coming Mother!" Sarah yelled back happily. 

She had a beautiful life here in Darigan. The grass was green, everyone was happy. Sarah ran over to her smiling mother. Who was a beautiful faerie gelert. Jationary was holding out a pretty golden chain-necklace with a glowing ball in the center of it.

"This, was your grandmama's most favourite necklace. It has been passed down for many generations. Although I never wore it, it is time for you to have this." She told Sarah, handing her the necklace.

"But, but… How do you know that you're supposed to give this necklace to me _now_?" Sarah inquired.

"Because I know." Jationary replied in the _Don't ask any more questions or your grounded_ type voice. Sarah nodded and put the necklace around her neck. The glowing circle glowed a bit brighter.

"Now go and play with your friends!" Jationary told Sarah. Sarah skipped happily out the door and to find her friends…

Sarah soon was being crowded by most of her friends because of the beautiful glowing necklace. They were all asking where it came from, what it was, etc. Soon night fell and Sarah's friends were called home for supper, but Sarah stayed out longer to watch the stars. She curled up on the ground and stared upwards at the shining stars. But soon, something strange happened… Something very strange…


	2. Part Two

Part Two

Disclaimer: See Part one!

The glowing ball grew brighter, and brighter…. And **_BRIGHTER_**! Sarah jumped up and tried to take the necklace off of her neck, but it wouldn't come undone! She ran home and leaped into her mother's bedroom.

"Mama! Mama! Something's wrong with this necklace! I can't get it off!" Sarah cried to her mother, who was lying in bed. "Mama?" Sarah said. Jationary was just staring out into space, not a piece of fur moving… She was dead!

"**MAMA!!!!!!**" Sarah screamed. Her only parent had just died in front of her! Sarah cried and cried for hours, until she decided to call the Neo Hospital.

"Hello? Who is this?" The nurse on the phone said.

"This…. This… This is Sarah Culumbra. And my mom, she just…" Sarah couldn't finish the sentence and burst out into sobs.

"Oh… I see, I'll send an ambulance right over!" The nurse replied calmly. Sarah hated that nurse now, she was so calm, not even caring that Sarah's mother had **JUST DIED**! Sarah's cries grew longer and more painful. 

Soon the ambulance came. The Neopian paramedics came to check out Jationary.

"She is indeed dead." They told Sarah.

"OF COURSE SHE'S DEAD! NOW I HAVE NO PARENTS!!!!!!!!!" Sarah screamed at the paramedics. 

"Well, then there's only one place for you now. Come on!" They grabbed Sarah and put her into a limousine, which had just shown up.

"So where are we going?" Sarah asked.

"To Neopia Central." The driver said. Sarah wanted to know why, but she didn't ask, as she was still a little shocked at her mother's death.

The driver soon pulled up to a large building with the 5 most painful letters of all of Neopia… P O U N D. 

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Sarah screamed! "PLEASE! ANYTHING BUT THIS! ANYTHING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

The driver chuckled.

"Sorry lassy, but I had orders. Heh heh heh." The driver chuckled again. Sarah started to cry as Dr. Death threw her into a small cage…


	3. Part Three

Part 3

Disclaimer: See part 2!

Three months later a big burly man with a long beard and a bushy moustache came to Sarah's cage and had a look.

"Why hello there little one! What's your name?" He asked.

"S-S-Sarah." Sarah replied shyly.

"Well that's a nice name little Sarah, I'm BaconBack, but please, call me Joe. I'll be keeping in touch with you!" Joe told her, and walked away. The next day the kind pink uni from the front desk came and unlocked Sarah's cage.

"Mr. BaconBack decided to adopt you Sarah!" She said. Sarah's heart was filled with hope when she saw Joe at the front desk smiling at her.

Joe and Sarah were soon walking down a steep mountain to a small world Sarah recognized right away.

"You're from… MERIDELL???????" Sarah screamed in rage. This was her enemy! How could she live among the enemy?!?!?

"Why yes I am! I've come to get you with special orders from King Skarl. He's heard about that small orb around your neck! And he wants it!" Joe told her happily. Sarah was appalled. She started to run away, but Joe grabbed her and tied a rope around her neck and dragged her to Meridell castle.

King Skarl was a rather large Skeith, he wore the Meridell colours on his suit and smiled when he saw Sarah.

"Aha! There you are Joe! I was wondering where you were! And of course, there's Sarah, with the orb!" He cackled. Skarl gazed at the orb with a dreamy look in his eyes.

"I don't know the powers of the orb, but they will never be yours!" Sarah yelled at King Skarl. She spat at his feet and glared. Skarl glowered and then said,

"Well it's off to the dungeons with you then! But first…." He grabbed a nearby spear and cut off Sarah's necklace as she started too cry. That necklace was all that was left of her mother. Now she had no connection…


	4. Part Four

Part 4

Disclaimer: See part 3!

Now, months later, a war had started between Meridell and Darigan. Over that small orb, that promised luck, crops and healthiness among Neopians. Sarah cried, she could've prevented this war, all she had to do was not talk to Joe. But that didn't matter now. Now Sarah wished she were dead. She had been an inmate here too long! 

"Please Fyora, kill me! Let me die!" Sarah cried out to no one… That night her prayers had been answered. Skarl came down to the dungeons and stuck Sarah with a large spear, in the last 10 seconds of her life, Sarah laughed and told Skarl she would haunt him for ever. That dark dark night, Darigan got the orb, and Sarah the blue gelert died laughing.

To this very day, Skarl is still haunted by Sarah. She reminds him every night what it's like to die slowly. Ever so slowly.

Author's Note: This story was very short, and created for a contest in my guild! It failed to get into the Neopian Times so I just came here! If you wanna neomail me, my username is: raving_lunatic_4_eva! Thankies!


End file.
